thelibrariansfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicole Noone
Nicole Noone is the original Guardian of the Librarian Flynn Carsen. A former lover of Edward Wilde, his death was staged in front of her by him and the Serpent Brotherhood. She later assisted the (at the time) newest Librarian Flynn Carsen in recovering the Spear of Destiny. In the wake of the catastrophic mission to recover H.G. Wells' Time Machine, Nicole was cast back in time half a millennium, and became an Immortal. Biography Working for the Library Nicole worked for the Library for two years as the Guardian and later lover of Edward Wilde, who's death was staged by him and the Serpent Brotherhood working together. She later met the newest Librarian, Flynn Carsen, on a plane headed to the Amazon where she saved him as the Brotherhood attempted to capture him. Pushing Flynn out of the plane, and jumping out after him, the two landed in the Amazon rainforest by parachute and began to navigate through the forest. After getting captured by, and later befriending and staying with a Portuguese tribe, Nicole spotted the Serpent Brotherhood as they discovered the tribe's camp, notifying Flynn and escaping. Later discovering the temple where the spear piece was being held, the two recovered the spear piece, afterwards being captured by the Serpent Brotherhood, and taken back to their camp where it was revealed Edward Wilde had staged his death and joined the Serpent Brotherhood. Though Wilde was prepared to shoot her, Nicole's life was saved by Flynn who said he would not help him if he killed her. While hiking the Himalayas, she saved Flynn Carsen's life by catching him after he fell off the mountain range. Later discovering Shangri-La with the rest of the group, Nicole managed to trick the brotherhood and get the spear piece and escaped with Flynn to Mongolia. The two spent the night together, and the next day Nicole was captured. She was subsequently rescued by Flynn and Judson, at the Great Pyramid replica before Edward Wilde could stab her with the Spear of Destiny. Fighting off members of the Brotherhood, she initiated Lana in combat, the latter who had Flynn at gunpoint. Though she was initially losing the fight, she later emerged victorious, beating the stunned Lana just as Flynn recovered the spear from Edward Wilde. She later picked up Flynn on her motorcycle, as the Scorpion League had discovered H.G. Wells' Time Machine, and her and Flynn were the only ones who could get it back. Flynn rewired the time machine to prevent ninjas from using it, but he screwed up, it exploded which opened a rift. She was caught in its wake and traveled 500 years into the past. Adventures in the Past She used an immortality artifact so she could live long enough to get back to Flynn. Every twenty years she created a grave and moved, in order not to be suspiciously 'ageless' in any single community. This led to her having a large number of graves, which she later employed as the equivalent of bank lockboxes. She eventually infiltrated Grigori Rasputin's inner circle, where she killed him. She was eventually captured by Jenkins and locked up under the Library for 100 years. Jenkins let Flynn believe she was dead until they needed her help to find the Cornerstones of the Library of Alexandria. She gave them the location of the third Cornerstone of the Library of Alexandria. After the Librarians were unable to retrieve the cornerstones she took Flynn and Eve Baird to the fourth cornerstone. When confronted by the Order of the Shadows who wanted the fourth stone to destroy the Library she turned on them and activated the four cornerstones which would destroy the Library. When Flynn's life was in danger she then threw one of the cornerstones into the vortex and was accidentally sucked in. Flynn chased after her, pulling her out. She ran away, leaving the Librarians unsure if she was guilty as Jenkins says or innocent as she said. People started robbing her graves for the artifacts she hid in them. She eventually discovered the person responsible was Rasputin who used Dark Magic to survive her earlier attempt to kill him. Teaming up with Baird, Jenkins, & Flynn they went after Koschei's Needle, an artifact capable of killing an immortal. Jenkins and Baird were found by Rasputin who lied to them about who he was and what her affiliation with him was. Using that knowledge Jenkins and Baird prevented Nicole from getting the needle and Rasputin was able to use it on Nicole robbing her of her immortality and turning himself young again. Jenkins took Nicole to the Library to save her leaving Flynn and Eve to stop Rasputin. At the Library, Jenkins transferred his Immortality to Nicole turning himself mortal in the process. Nicole was vindicated, and with, a new lease on life, she quit being a Guardian. Nicole later returned to the Librarian after the Trial of the One ended and revealed her true colors revealing that she in fact was behind all the misfortune the Librarian had suffered since her release from Flynn's resigning, Jenkins death and Ezikiel, Jacob and Cassandra resigning. She became bitter and hateful towards Flynn, Jenkins and the Library and sought to destroy it and plotted and used everyone to this end. Altering Nicole's History After working together to restore the Library, Flynn decided to alter the past to save Nicole from becoming evil. Using the Toaster of Albuquerque Flynn attempted to lock onto Nicole when she first arrived in the past, but ultimately locked onto her just before she became Immortal. Flynn arrives as Nicole prepares to drink the potion and she is relieved to see him, admitting that she'd been about to make a horrible mistake. Flynn sadly admits that he's not there to rescue Nicole but to "right a wrong" since he'd never came back for her the first time, consumed with guilt and grief. As Eve orders Flynn to hurry, Flynn states that he can't take Nicole back with him and that Eve is his Guardian. Flynn tells Nicole that he knows what she was about to do and why and she must still do it, but for the right reasons this time. Flynn presents Nicole with the book of her life and tells her that she needs to still do everything depicted in the book and have an amazing life, but he asks that she does it for The Library, not against it this time. "I always thought I was your Guardian. Now I know I'm The Library's Guardian," Nicole sadly states. As Flynn departs, Nicole promises to see him in five hundred years. When Flynn returns to his own time, he discovers that he succeeded in changing Nicole's history for the better. As a result, none of the retribution perpetrated by Nicole has ever happened and Jenkins is restored to life with only Flynn and Eve ever remembering the timeline where Nicole was evil. Personality Nicole took her job as the Librarian's Guardian very seriously, feeling guilty after Edward Wilde's death at the hands of the Serpent Brotherhood, as she believed it was her fault because she got distracted by her feelings for him. Initially, when she met Flynn, she kept her distance from him, but later began to like him. Nicole initially placed the Library and its survival above all else, and this was the driving rationale behind her decision to use an artifact to make herself immortal. However, after a century of imprisonment she became bitter and resentful towards Flynn for failing to save her, Jenkins and ultimately the Library itself, and upon being released by Baird and the current Librarians tricked and used them in a plot to destroy the Library, including engineering Flynn's resignation, Jenkins' death and then Jacob's, Cassandra's and Ezekiel's resignations. After Flynn altered time, Nicole presumably resumed her original personality, having been consumed by anger and bitterness that Flynn never returned for her. After Flynn presented Nicole with the book of her life and asked her to still have all of her adventures, but for the Library this time, Nicole accepted that she was the Library's Guardian instead of Flynn's and performed her duty as she always should have. Nicole's accent and apparent cultural background are British, but little of detail has been revealed. Abilities *'Expert Hand-to-hand combat': As a guardian, Nicole is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, able to fend off multiple attackers at once. She was able to beat multiple members of the Serpent Brotherhood at once at the Great Pyramid replica, and succeeded in defeating Lana in combat. *'Survival skills': Nicole is highly adept at surviving all kinds of extreme situations and traveling through rough terrain ranging from navigating through the Amazon rainforest and climbing the Himalayas. *'Immortality': When Nicole became trapped 500 years in the past, she used an unknown immortality artifact that granted her immortality. When she reunited with Flynn in the present, she hadn't physically aged a day since the last time they saw each other. Appearances ''The Librarian'' * - Sonya Walger ''The Librarians'' Season 4 * - Rachel Nichols * * * Trivia *Nicole is the youngest of three siblings and the only girl. *Nicole's mother is English, and her father is Argentinian, but she never bothered to learn Spanish. *Nicole never had any pets. *Nicole's favorite stone is jade. References Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists